


В интересах конспирации или опасный мудак Стивен Роджерс

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	В интересах конспирации или опасный мудак Стивен Роджерс

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Утро выдалось удивительно мирным. Пока Баки выгуливал Резнора, Стив исхитрился покормить Кобик так, чтобы яблочное пюре не оказалась ровно размазанным по всей столовой. Потом они вместе приготовили завтрак. Кобик, для разнообразия, спокойно играла в детском манеже. Резнор дрых на диване. А у Стива и Баки выдалась редкая возможность поесть вдвоем и за столом, а не на ходу, в процессе решения жизненно важных проблем.   
Сонная идиллия закончилась в тот момент, когда Баки включил планшет, чтобы посмотреть новости. Быстро пробежав глазами новостные заголовки, он остановился на одном, особенно забавном, и углубился в чтение.  
\- Да вы опасный мудак, Стивен Роджерс! - давясь хохотом, сообщил он через пару минут.  
Стив чуть сам блинчиком не подавился.   
\- Не при Кобик же! - зашипел он.   
Баки только глаза закатил. Из них двоих ругательства чаще срывались с языка именно у Стива, и он же больше переживал по этому поводу. Даже старался переходить на французский, когда хотел выругаться, будто это что-то принципиально меняло.   
\- Что там?  
Все еще веселясь, Баки протянул ему планшет через стол, звякнув металлическим пальцем о вазочку с джемом.  
\- Смотри сам.  
Открытая страница принадлежала какому-то новостному сайту из разряда тех, что описывают перипетии жизни знаменитостей. Над размытой фотографией человека, в котором отдаленно угадывалось сходство со Стивом, красовался заголовок: "Падение нравов: Капитан Америка ушел в загул? Куда смотрит Баки Барнс?" В статье обсуждались сплетни о том, что похожий на Роджерса человек был замечен в гуще демонстрации в одной из азиатских стран, где спасал в образовавшейся давке людей. Даже приводилось короткое интервью с пострадавшей, утверждавшей, что тот лично спас ее от смерти. Так же она заявляла, что после героического спасения Капитан Америка остался с ней на ночь. И это была ночь мечты!

Стив застонал, закрыл лицо руками. Даже уши покраснели!

Это началось почти сразу после того, как они с Баки объявили ближайшим друзьям и соратникам о своем отходе от дел. Наташа и Клинт, как самые опытные в вопросах шпионажа, выдвинули идею, что несколько раз в год Стив и Баки должны появляться перед камерами новостных изданий. Для конспирации. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло ни малейшей возможности догадаться о реальном положении вещей. Исчезнувший с лица земли Капитан Америка породит гораздо больше интереса докопаться до истины, чем если он будет появляться в новостных заголовках хотя бы время от времени. С тех пор Наташа развлекалась как могла, фабрикуя все новые и новые "подвиги" для них двоих. Иногда из них получались вполне нормальные новости, вроде посещения матча по бейсболу, обезвреживания террористов или спасения кого-нибудь в чрезвычайной ситуации. Но в некоторых новостных изданиях выходил редкостный трэш. По словам Наташи, для дезинформации тех, кто может попытаться определить реальное местоположение их обоих, так было даже лучше. Кому придет в голову искать Баки и Стива в крошечном городке неподалеку от Портленда в компании маленького ребенка, если всем известно, что они на другом конце земли уничтожают подпольные базы террористов? Поэтому время от времени Клинт надевал голографическую маску Стива или Баки и шел на особое задание. Одно его появление производило должный эффект, остальное додумывали сами очевидцы. Порой приукрашивая или откровенно добавляя несуществующих деталей, как в этой истории с ночью мечты.

\- Ты дальше читай, там еще лучше, - ехидно посоветовал Баки. Теперь, когда у него освободились руки, он с удвоенной скоростью уминал блинчики. Стив смерил его уничижительным взглядом.  
\- У некоторых нет ни малейшего сострадания к мучениям ближнего своего!

Но Стив продолжил читать. На его лице застыло то выражение, с каким наблюдают за стихийным бедствием: ужас и полная неспособность отвести взгляд. После длинного пассажа о падении морали и нравственности обозреватель вопрошал, куда смотрит законный супруг Стива, и тут же отвечал себе сам. На еще одной нечеткой фотографии, сделанной где-то в саванне, в компании стада коз стоял некто, очень похожий на Баки Барнса, наряженного в национальные одежды какого-то африканского племени. Суровый, заросший, однорукий и одинокий. Не считая коз, конечно. Судя по статье, он, сраженный в самое сердце столь чудовищной изменой, отправился восстанавливать душевный покой в самое сердце Африки. Где жил, оставив все блага цивилизации, в глинобитном домике наедине с природой и занимался пастьбой коз. А еще, видимо, в знак протеста простив войны и кровопролития, снял металлическую руку. Обозреватель сетовал, куда катится этот мир, если даже такой оплот семейных ценностей как Капитан Америка не смог сохранить верность своему мужчине.

\- И как тебе?  
\- Наташа! - простонал Стив, закончив чтение.  
\- И Клинт. А идею фотографии с африканских каникул явно придумал Фогги. У парня такая буйная фантазия, что я даже завидую.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - Стив вернулся к поглощению блинчиков, но не прожевав очередную порцию, продолжил с набитым ртом. - Мэтт как-то рассказывал, что Фогги в старшей школе писал про нас с тобой эссе для уроков истории, где доказывал наши отнюдь не платонические отношения. Он был так настойчив в отстаивании своей точки зрения, что его пару раз выгоняли из класса.  
\- Правда? Не зря он мне сразу понравился.  
\- А кто мне говорил, что они на адвокатов даже внешне не похожи?  
\- Эй, когда это ты слушал все, что я говорю? И вообще, я был в уязвимом эмоциональном состоянии!  
Сейчас, годы спустя после тех событий, об этом даже получалось шутить. По крайней мере, у самого Баки. Он знал, что Стив до сих пор вспоминает все произошедшее как один сплошной кошмарный сон, от которого каким-то чудом получилось проснуться. 

Когда процесс по делу о преступлениях Зимнего Солдата только начался, Баки не верил в успешность исхода. Он тогда ни во что и ни в кого не верил. Только в Стива. Потому и согласился на его просьбу дать шанс попытке оправдать свое имя и позволить двоим странным адвокатам защищать себя. И этот шанс обернулся не только полной победой, но стал началом доброй дружбы. Во время процесса Баки Барнса полностью оправдали, а несколько сенаторов, известных прокуроров и судей, причастных к Гидре, лишились своих должностей и обзавелись уютными тюремными камерами. Выяснилось, что у Мэтта Мердока есть еще одна работа кроме адвокатуры, и между ними появилось сотрудничество еще на одном поприще. Постепенно дружба крепла, и когда встал вопрос о создании альтернативы уничтоженного ЩИТа, ни Стив, ни Баки не сомневались, кого нужно пригласить в новую организацию. Так Стив, Наташа и Мэтт стали ее негласными лидерами. 

Баки, правда, иногда ворчал, что Стив и Мэтт сошлись на почве одинаковой глупости, упрямства и пренебрежения собственной безопасностью, но больше для проформы. Мнение Мэтта и Фогги он всегда ценил. По крайней мере в том, что не касалось бейсбола. И теперь не сомневался, что Фогги приложил руку к фото в национальных одеждах народов Африки. Серьезно, ему нужно было не адвокатом становиться, а любовные романы писать!  
Кстати, о любовных романах.  
\- Ну что, последний оплот семейных ценностей, мне уже можно закатывать сцены бурной ревности или пока подождать?  
Проглотив очередной блинчик, Стив уставился на него в праведном негодовании.   
\- Да иди ты на...  
\- Эй, не при Кобик, - ухмыльнулся Баки, потом придвинулся ближе к Стиву и заговорщицки понизил голос. - Но знаешь, мне нравится общий ход твоих мыслей.  
Теперь настала очередь Стива закатывать глаза. Если их совместными усилиями Кобик не начнет ругаться даже раньше, чем пойдет в школу, это можно будет считать настоящим педагогическим чудом!

Будто почувствовав, что о ней подумали, Кобик выбрала этот самый момент, чтобы громко напомнить о себе радостным возгласом и поднявшимся в воздух снопом искр.  
Стив и Баки синхронно посмотрели на нее, потом - друг на друга.  
Мирное утро подходило к концу. Начинались эти самые семейные ценности.


End file.
